You Found Me
by Gracie is a Panda
Summary: He was going to jump and end his pointless life right then. Three, two, one- "You should at least have a good last meal." AU. Songfic. Oneshot. SasuSaku.


**Summary:** He was going to jump and end his pointless life right then. _Three, two, one- _"You should at least have a good last meal." AU. Songfic. Oneshot. SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song, "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. And I don't own Naruto.

**Notes:** My first story, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. ^^

* * *

><p><span>You Found Me<span>

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

The bell for the last period of the school day rang. It was a Friday, so students throughout the high school jumped out of their seats and sprinted out of their classroom doors to the school doors, out to freedom and the awaited weekend. He took his time, not wanting to get caught up in the mob of students running out of the school. He got his backpack, and left his classroom, the last person leaving besides the teacher. As he was walking out of the school, almost deserted, he sighed.

He took slow steps, thinking about one particular decision he's been contemplating about for a few months. After ten minutes, he finally arrived to his apartment building. Looking up, he counted how many levels there were. _Fourty-two._

He went inside and started walking up the stairs. Passing his apartment complex, he continued walking up until he reached the door to the roof of the building. He exhaled. _Nobody's here._ Both relief and disappoint filled him.

He walked to the railing around the edge of the roof. Tossing his backpack aside, sitting his elbows on the railing and leaning, he stared down. Behind his raven hair, his empty onyx eyes could see little black dots going in different directions and tiny rectangles of different colors going parallel or perpendicular to the road. He leaned by the railing for about two hours, just thinking. He took his time, he wanted to make his decision today, instead of letting it haunt him, wanting an answer. Besides, nobody was waiting for him at home.

He closed his eyes as he came to his final decision. After opening his eyes after a few seconds, he lifted his elbows from the railing and straightened up. Without hesitation, he climbed up the railing until he was standing on the top of it.

Sasuke Uchiha has never been a suicidal person. He's never even been depressed, just unhappy. Since the death of his entire family, he's become introverted and reserved. It wasn't until a thought came to him a few months ago, _he didn't know why he was alive. _There wasn't anyone that wanted or needed him to be alive, there wasn't anyone that loved him, anyone that cared for his existence. He didn't have any dreams or goals, he didn't have the will to live. That's when he came to the decision: _I'd rather die then continue living this empty life._

He breathed in, _three, two, one-_

"You should at least have a good last meal."

_What the-?_

He turned around, startled, and somehow, still keeping his balance on the top of the railing.

A girl with shoulder length pink hair and shining emerald eyes, about his age, stood five meters away from him, holding a pink bento box. He blinked, confusion filled him.

"You should at least have a good last meal," she repeated.

He didn't move. He didn't expect anyone to find him here, and he imagined that if someone did, they wouldn't be so calm. He hesitated but jumped off the railing and started walking towards the rosette. She smiled at him when he finally stood in front of her, dark and empty eyes staring at her. She sat down, putting her bento box in front of her so it was between her and the dark haired boy. She opened it in silence, while she grabbed a pair of chopsticks from inside, and handed one single chopstick to the boy.

"Sorry, I only have one pair of chopsticks," she smiled at him, apologetic.

He nodded and continued staring at her. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just surprised and startled by her bluntness. Releasing him from his thoughts, the girl poked a slice of salmon into the boy's mouth with her chopstick. She gave him another smile while he chewed. He still wouldn't poke his own chopstick into anything.

"I guess I have to feed you then," she giggled while poking a piece of sushi into his mouth. A comfortable silence rested between them for a few seconds. He noticed that she wasn't eating. Like an impulse, he poked his chopstick into a piece of pork and when the girl turned her head towards her, he poked it into her mouth. She looked at him, startled. He couldn't help but chuckle at her confused expression.

"You weren't eating."

She blinked at his simple answer, but gave a childish grin as she chewed on the piece of pork. They continued feeding each other, the silence getting interrupted constantly by their laughter.

* * *

><p><span>Five Months Later<span>

Since that day, he's never been happier. Over time, they've become close. He learned her name, favorite color, favorite food, and the school she went to, and surprisingly, they went to the same school, but because of the huge population of students, they never noticed each other before. He began to open up to her, something he hasn't done since his parents died several years ago. He even met her best friend, Naruto, who ended up being his own best friend, even though they constantly fought against each other.

He propped his elbows on the railing on the edge of the roof. He turned around when he heard the door to the roof open, and smiled at the girl he's become so comfortable with. She smiled back and waved. "Sasuke-kun!"

He waved back with a chuckle, and started walking towards her. She was holding a bento box. Since that day, it's been almost a tradition for them to eat together on the roof every Friday, the day they met each other. She'd bring her bento box every Friday, and every Saturday, he'd take them out anywhere she wanted, the movies, arcade, restaurants, parks. Then, every Sunday, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would hang out together the whole day, usually just walking around and relaxing. During the weekdays, Sasuke and Sakura would study together in each other's apartments, since they lived in the same apartment building, they usually stayed over until it was time to sleep for both of them.

Since he met her, he hasn't felt the painful loneliness he has felt most of his lifetime.

She sat down, opened her bento box, and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks, giving one to the boy sitting next to her. They ate while having some conversations about their day, laughing in between, and smiling. They stared at the sun that was slowly dropping, and the sky turning a bright amber color. When they finished eating, the pink haired girl started to stand up to leave, when Sasuke gently grabbed her wrist.

"Let's stargaze today," he said with a smile.

She gave him a happy nod and sat down next to him again. He held her by the waist, her head by his chest, and his back leaning to the railing. She could hear his constant heartbeat, and he could feel her constant breathing. They continued talking and laughing while the sun slowly vanished from the sky, replacing itself with the bright moon and several stars following after.

"I couldn't believe Naruto when he finally asked out Hinata! He was stuttering as much as she normally does, and she was being the hyperactive one!" She giggled, remembering what happened that day.

He smiled. He remembered, Naruto had been talking about his crush with Hinata for the past few months, and finally decided to ask her to a date today. He went on about how he was going to sweep her off her feet, but when the time came, Naruto became a nervous wreck, and Hinata was so excited and happy that she was beaming with laughter and jumping around. It was like they switched their personalities on the spot.

Sakura smiled in content, and grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He was glad that she couldn't see him, otherwise, she would've seen the subtle pink making it's way to his face.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

She turned her head so she was facing him. Their faces only a few inches apart. She smiled.

"I love you."

He smiled, in relief and of happiness.

"I love you, too," he leaned his face until his lips gently molded with hers. As the night slowly darkened, with stars scattered throughout the night sky, he held her in his arms. Staring at the sleeping girl he's learned to fall in love with, he fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
